Coming Out Of the Closet
by Cheri-sama
Summary: Alone time is never quite alone enough when you travel with the Sanzo party... [HakkaiGojyo]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Gensomaden Saiyuki. Unfortunately.

**Coming Out Of the Closet**

"I think we're alone now." Gojyo whispered, so as not to catch anyone's attention.

"Gojyo… that's because we're in a linen closet…" Hakkai replied testily, but kept his voice low all the same.

"Well… at least we're alone?" The redhead might have given him a sheepish look but in the dark closet it was impossible to tell.

"When I said I thought we should spend more time alone together, this was not exactly what I had in mind."

Gojyo flinched slightly at his boyfriend's icy tone. If Hakkai started tapping his foot he knew he was in trouble. Hakkai had a set pattern of habits that he followed as he steadily got more upset, and unfortunately, Gojyo had learnt them all the hard way.

"Yeah well it took me two hours to lose the damn monkey. Next time can't you just drug him or something? Borrow some sleeping powder from Yaone?"

"Gojyo!" Hakkai tried to sound appalled but a tiny giggle escaped him, his anger retreating.

"Besides," Gojyo purred as he felt around in the darkness for the brunet's form. Finding him, the kappa crowded Hakkai back against the wall of the small closer, "At least it's quiet in here, right?"

"Gojyo…" Hakkai started to protest but his words were cut off as warm lips pressed against his.

They kissed leisurely until Gojyo pulled back for air, their breathing sounding overly loud in the confines of the closet.

"I'll admit this wasn't a bad idea." Hakkai said grudgingly after he had regained his composure. "But your idea of 'time alone together' could still use some refining…"

"Hey! We're alone. _Together_. Isn't that the whole definition?" Gojyo leaned forward to nibble at Hakkai's collarbone.

"Well yes… but it – oh right there – wasn't exactly what I had in mind…" The younger man let his head loll back until it rested against the back wall of the closet, allowing Gojyo further access to pale skin.

"Then next time you plan something, after all, you're the thinker." Gojyo replied, punctuating each word with nips and licks across bared flesh.

"I—" Hakkai's reply was interrupted as the door to the closet swung open and Goku yelped loudly.

"I found you, you stupid cockroach! Hey, what're you 'n Hakkai doin' in the closet?" He asked, peering into the darkness.

Before Hakkai could form an answer, Gojyo was nudging him out of the closet while at the same time saying, "We were making out you moronic monkey, what do you think?"

A flush spread across Hakkai's cheeks but once again before he could speak he was interrupted, this time by Goku.

Letting out a disgusted snort the youngest, and yet oldest, member of their party scoffed at the statement, "Please, like Hakkai would wanna make out with a pervy water sprite like you. If you were just avoiding me, say so idiot." With that said he stalked off back towards where he had last seen Sanzo, leaving the two men slack-jawed.

Hakkai recovered first, but it was only to double over in laughter.

"Hey!" Gojyo sputtered, "He just insulted your taste in partners and you're _laughing_?"

"You mean he just insulted _you_." The brunet finally managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

"Same thing…" sulked the redhead, less than amused by the humor Hakkai was finding in the situation. When his mirth didn't seem to be subsiding, Gojyo did what any man would do in his situation; he hauled the other man close by his shirt front and kissed the daylights out of him.

By the time he released Hakkai, they were both breathing hard and the shorter man's green eyes were slightly glazed from passion.

"Done laughing?" Gojyo asked; lips curved up in a triumphant smirk while one hand was still curled in the front of Hakkai's tunic, half to support the other, and half in a show of possessiveness.

"If I say no will you kiss me again?" A matching smirk now graced Hakkai's lips, as he answered a bit breathlessly.

Now it was Gojyo's turn to laugh, before he turned to bound down the hall and up the stairs to the room they were sharing with Sanzo and Goku, dragging a not unwilling Hakkai behind him.

Pushing Hakkai gently into the room he turned and locked the door to the room, shoving a chair under the knob for good measure.

Tackling the brunet back onto one of two beds he whispered into his ear, "I think we're alone now." Before kissing the smiling mouth of the man beneath him.


End file.
